The Dark Lady Tonks
by ReluctantSidekick
Summary: ONE SHOT- When Tonks was six she discovered that there hadn't been a Dark Lady since Le Fey, she decides to become the Dark Lady Tonks. But there's a problem; every time she tries to do something evil, she ends up being a hero. Shout out to Chaos Shadow Kitsune for this idea- HONKS


The Dark Lady Tonks

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy this one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Shout out to Chaos Shadow Kitsune, who had this idea. I just filled in the details for them. I've heard enough through PM's and reviews that you want more of this story. So I'm currently working on a sequel titled The Dark Lady Potter-Black.

1980

Six-year-old Nymphadora Tonks frowned as she put down the book she'd gotten from her mother's private shelf in their bedroom. _There hasn't been a Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fey..that's stupid. Boys aren't the only scary ones, mommy is scary when she catches daddy asleep at his desk. Auntie Bella is the scariest witch in the world but she's not a Dark Lady, she works for a Dark Lord.._

 _I bet I could be a Dark Lady. If I was a Dark Lady, then I wouldn't have a bedtime, I wouldn't have to eat my broccoli, I could have treacle pudding whenever I wanted and no one would stop me._ A little grin fell over the little girls face, _I'm going to be the Dark Lady Tonks!_

1985

Twelve-year-old Nymphadora Tonks stood in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies as she watched her mark. _She's not paying attention to her coinpurse, I can grab it when she isn't looking and then I'll use the money to buy that wicked curse book I saw...and maybe some ice cream too.._

Her mark left the shop just in time for Tonks to sneak in behind her and grab the coinpurse. The woman didn't seem to notice it was gone as she hurriedly apparated away. Tonks grinned as she looked at her prize, _With her gone, no one will know who owned the purse, so I don't even have to hide it.._

"Young lady!" Tonks froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder, _Bugger me sideways.._ She turned to see an old woman looking at her with a huge smile on her wrinkled face, "You got my purse back from the thief who stole it from me, how can I ever thank you?" She smiled widely at the girl before her, "I know!" The woman reached into the small bag and withdrew two sickles, "I think this is a proper reward for my heroine." The woman said as she left with the rest of her money.

The ice cream was tasty, Tonks had to admit to herself, _but I wish I'd gotten my book..._ Still, as she waited for her mother to come to get her, she knew that this was just a setback on her path to being the Dark Lady Tonks.

1989

It was her fifth year at Hogwarts. The future Dark Lady Tonks knew that in order to be feared she needed to cause havoc. _I need to kill someone, that'll start the ball rolling. A murder that no one can explain will get people scared, then I'll leave a calling card and they'll know the Dark Lady is at work!_

Tonks knew that Amelia Bones would be giving a speech in Hogsmeade about her proposed changes in the processing of former Death Eaters. Tonks arrived at the speech and hid behind Zonko's as she changed into the face she'd decided on for the Dark Lady.

Out stepped a slightly taller, dark-haired woman. She'd decided that while the black hair would look appropriately evil and spooky, she resisted letting it curl too much, _I don't want to look like Auntie Bella..._ she thought, so she went with straight hair that reached to her shoulders. She decided that her eyes should be bright green to make people think of the killing curse.

She spotted her target, a man in a dark cloak, hiding across the street watching the crowd. He was scratching his left arm as she raised her wand and sent a reducto at the man's head. The crowd screamed when the spell struck, blasting apart the skull of the man. _Hah! Now all will fear the Dark Lady Tonks!_

Tonks thoughts were halted as the Aurors raced through the crowd and went to the corpse. She swiftly ducked back behind Zonko's, reappearing in her normal face. The Aurors saw her and raced over towards her.

"Did you see who sent that spell?" One asked her when she seemed to freeze up, he softened his voice, "They're a hero. That was Charles Montford, a Death Eater. If he was here, then that could only mean one thing..."

"What?" Tonks asked curious of what the dark-skinned man could mean.

The Auror frowned, "He had to be here to assassinate Madam Bones. Are you sure you didn't see anyone?"

Tonks admitted it, "It was me, I sent a reducto into him." She said it proudly, though not because she was civic minded. To her, it was the first death courtesy of the Dark Lady Tonks.

"You?" The Auror asked, "But you're just a kid. Let me see your wand then." He took her wand when she offered it and performed the prior spell charm. "Sweet Maeve's knickers, you're telling the truth." He handed her back the wand and then took her hand, pulling her down the street.

"Madam Bones, I found your rescuer! This girl lined up a perfect shot and took out Montford..." The Auror said once they were in front of the DMLE Director.

"Really Shacklebolt? That is very interesting, and she's this young to boot?" Amelia looked, appraising at the young witch before her, "What year are you in?" She asked Tonks.

"Uh, fifth-year ma'am..." Tonks replied, the fact that her first murder as Dark Lady Tonks had turned out to be a heroic act still stunning her enough that she sounded hesitant and nervous.

"Fifth year and you got in a perfect reducto that took a seasoned Death Eater by surprise? When you graduate, come and see me. I think we'll have a place for you." Amelia said, all but promising Tonks a spot in the Auror training program.

Back at Hogwarts, Tonks received an award from Professor Sprout of fifty House Points and found herself hailed as the 'Heroine of Hufflepuff'. _Damn it, I'm the Dark Lady Tonks, you're all supposed to fear me!_ She thought as she had her picture taken for the Daily Prophet in front of the doorway of Hogwarts.

1993

Now a newly minted Auror and having been trained in the skills she would need to begin the rise of Dark Lady Tonks, for the third time, Tonks found herself watching her quarry. It had taken her less than an hour to realize that everything they had said about Harry Potter's family was a lie. _They aren't spoiling him, they're treating him like a House Elf..._

Fury was, surprisingly, a rare emotion for the Dark Lady Tonks. But she felt it this time. She hated the Dursleys more than almost anyone in the world. They were second only to Albus Dumbledore, the man responsible for putting Harry in this place. She'd been approached by Kingsley to meet with the man and offered a membership in the Order of the Phoenix, _more like the fried chicken club for bastards who let a boy get abused..._ She thought as she watched the Dursleys pile into their car. Vernon and Dudley both getting in on the driver's side and Tonks noted with some amusement that the car sank heavily on that side.

She cast a tracking charm onto the car, _Arthur will be here soon, then I'll find them...I think Dark Lady Tonks needs an apprentice.._

Later, at Hogwarts, Tonks did her best to look as if she was concerned, rather than thrilled that her murder of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and obliviation of Dudley Dursley had been treated as a car accident. "With the unfortunate truth that Sirius is still a wanted man, your family is Harry's closest. Would your mother be willing to let him stay with her and your father?" Dumbledore asked her.

Tonks pretended to think for a moment, "It's possible, but I'm not at home that often. I think it would be safer for him if I kept Harry at my house. Madam Bones would be happy to assign me as his bodyguard during the time when he's not at Hogwarts.." She said. Fawkes flew from his perch and settled on her shoulder, nuzzling the witch.

"Well, if Fawkes believes you to be trustworthy then you must be. Harry is staying at the Burrow if you wish to collect him and get him settled before the start of his next year.

 _Hah! I fooled a Phoenix into thinking that I just want to give Harry the home he should have had with the Dursleys. He never suspected that I'm going to make him apprentice to the Dark Lady Tonks!_ She smiled as she traveled through the floo to the Burrow.

1994

 _I'm not about to let Harry get killed in this stupid tournament..._ Tonks fumed as she looked at the letter he'd sent her. She looked at Hedwig and stroked her head, "They're trying to kill my apprentice before I've even started to make him my apprentice. It took all of the summer just to get his round of nutrient potions finished and between that and getting his ready to this year of Hogwarts I'm behind my schedule...still he did enjoy Euro Disney, so at least we had that.." Tonks smiled for a moment remembering how they'd spent part of the summer as far from the worries of magical Britain as possible.

They'd even went with the Weasleys to the Quidditch World Cup. That was where the problems started though. Her aunt Narcissa had made quiet insinuations regarding Tonks and her relationship with the boy-who-lived, _Called him my 'kept man'...miserable blonde cow...when Dark Lady Tonks takes over she'll be the first one to go, okay maybe third behind Dumbles and that toad Umbitch.._

The Dark Mark conjured at the World Cup had concerned her somewhat. When Winky the House Elf was cast from the Crouch family, she had swiftly offered the creature a place as her personal House Elf. _Now I don't have to do any of the cleaning around here..._ She smirked at that thought. She continued to read the letter Harry had sent her. Something about Moody seemed off to her. Harry had said he'd noticed him drinking from his flash nearly every time he'd seen the man. She wasn't sure why that twigged her as wrong, but it did. _I think I'll visit Harry this Hogsmeade weekend..._

She, in fact, visited him every Hogsmeade weekend before the first challenge of the Tournament. When he told her that Moody had suggested summoning his broom she looked at him as if he was insane.

"A broom? A long stick with twigs at the end? Versus a giant, angry dragon? Dragons breathe fire Harry, I don't want my- I don't want you to be killed by a damned fire-breathing lizard. We're going to think of a better plan." She told him, dragging him into the Three Broomsticks and getting a room, I need one anyway so I can spend the night.

"The night, Tonks? Why?" Harry asked her confused.

She smiled and lovingly thumped the side of his head, "We'll make the plan today and spend tomorrow practicing. I'll let Dumbles know that I'm going to be keeping you behind for practice...hell I'll want to get an early start, so you might as well stay with me tonight."

Rita Skeeter had seen the couple heading into the tavern and made her way inside. She found them on their way up to a private room, _Oh this is too good..._ She thought eagerly as she noted the number on the door and went back outside. A few minutes later a small beetle was watching as Harry and Tonks sat on the bed talking.

 _Oh, this is juicy.._ She thought to herself as she watched Harry and Tonks for a moment longer. Then a soft sound behind her made her beetle form shiver in fear, turning slightly, she saw a snowy owl on the windowsill standing over her.

Rita Skeeter was never seen again and the world was largely considered better off for it. Back in the room Harry told Tonks about the rest of his year thus far, "Ron won't speak to me anymore...he thinks I entered my name and I didn't. I promise I didn't Tonks.."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "I know that Harry. You said you didn't and that's good enough for me."

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks Tonks, you are easily the best thing that's ever happened to me..." She didn't have to pretend when she smiled and hugged him. _He'll be the best apprentice ever once he survives this dragon shit..._

The day of the challenge, Harry was ready. He summoned his cloak and vanished underneath it before casting the noise making and scent canceling charms Tonks had taught him. The Hungarian Horntail turned to face the direction of the noise that continued as Harry crept invisibly to the Golden Egg and then to the exit.

It should have surprised no one when Tonks got the next message from Harry.

 _Dear Tonks,_

 _There's a ball. I need two things, well one's a thing and one's a favor._

 _The thing: I need you to get me some formal robes_

 _The favor: I need you to get you some formal robes and be my date. There's no one here that isn't treating me like a piece of meat. I don't want that, but I have to have a date, so I figured why not ask the only person who I know always has my back?_

 _Please?_

 _Harry_

That was what led Tonks to dancing with Harry at the Yule Ball. She'd gotten a decently modest looking dress for the occasion. She'd even offered to let Harry pick how he wanted her to look for the dance.

"However you want is fine Tonks, I know you hate when people dictate how you should look. Besides, you're beautiful no matter what.." He actually blushed when he'd said that and that blush made Tonks smile brightly.

It was what also led Tonks to be chosen by Dumbledore as his hostage for the second challenge. They were as prepared for the task itself as they could be. Harry knew what he was looking for was under the water. He knew about gillyweed thanks to the book given to Neville by Moody. Tonks was still sure something was up with Moody, but thus far she'd been unable to prove anything.

Harry had told her that Dobby was in the castle though. She'd asked Dobby to keep an eye on Moody, just in case something was wrong. They'd ran into a problem when Dobby learned that Moody kept his quarters secured firmly at night. Even a Hogwarts elf couldn't get inside unless Moody had the door secured.

When Tonks awoke from her time in the Black Lake, she found Harry carrying her bridal style from the water. A tiny blonde girl holding to his back, speaking in rapid French.

The little girl, she'd learned was the sister of the French contestant. When said contestant kissed Harry in thanks, Tonks felt an unfamiliar rage building, only for it to immediately dissipate when she saw that Harry had treated the kiss like a hug from an older relative. Impulsively Tonks kissed Harry, with a shout of "My hero!", this kiss he returned and Tonks was well aware that this kiss, unlike the other one had been welcomed.

 _I think my apprentice just got upgraded to 'in-house sex slave of the Dark Lady Tonks'..._ She thought with a grin as she kissed him again.

The third task found him in the maze and Tonks watching Moody. _Something is off. He's been pacing, staring through the hedges..._ Seeing him draw his wand, Tonks drew her own. Hearing her former mentor cast the imperius curse, Tonks threw a quick stunner that dropped Moody to the ground, his flask striking a stone and breaking with a sludgy ooze pouring out. "Winky! Dobby!" Tonks called out.

The House Elves appeared with a pop beside her, "Get Dumbledore and Amelia Bones. Whoever this is, isn't Moody, that's polyjuice," She cast a quick charm to conjure robes to hold him down, "He was using an Unforgivable and I'm going to find out on who."

Seeing red sparks go up, Tonks blasted apart the hedge with a bombarda and raced inside. At that moment, she didn't care if this could risk Harry's magic. She sped through the maze, blasting the hedges and not stopping until she found Harry beside Fleur. "Krum hit her with the Cruciatus..." He told her, "I stunned him, but she can't go on."

Tonks nodded, "It was Moody's doing, well not Moody but someone pretending to be Moody.." She said, her words coming out in a rush, relief filling her as the fact that Harry was still alright sunk in. _I don't want to rule the world if he's not in it..._

That thought nearly drove her out of the moment. She loved him. She saw Professor McGonagall coming down on a broom to collect Fleur. Drawing the Cloak out of her pocket, Tonks threw it over herself. _Harry is surviving this stupid challenge so I can make him mine the moment he's of age._ She vowed, falling in step beside him.

She saw Cedric before Harry did, she threw a quick and silent stunning spell at the Acromantula, watching as it landed atop Cedric who quickly sent red sparks up. _There we go, nothing between my future boy-toy-who-lived and the Cup..._

When they got closer to the Cup, she stopped him. "Wait a moment. I can feel the magic on this thing...did they say it was a portkey?" She asked him, when Harry shook his head she let out a small curse, "I'm touching it too then." She put her hand out from under the cloak and together they touched the Cup.

Arriving in the cemetery, she heard Harry land badly. _Damn, broke his leg from the sound of it._ Tonks held out her wand and held in a gasp.

Peter Pettigrew, a giant snake, and what looked like a malformed baby in a black robe. _Shit!_ Tonks drew the memory of dancing with him at the Yule Ball and use it to power a Patronus. A tiny silver rabbit zipped out of the graveyard.

"Wormtail! There, beside the boy, there is another! Kill her!" The malformed creature hissed. Tonks saw the flash of green and then as if time was moving in slow motion, she saw Harry leap in front of the killing curse. There was love in his eyes, even as the light faded from them.

"Harry!" Tonks cried from under the cloak, throwing it off, she began to hurl curses at Pettigrew. The snake struck at her, Tonks dodged and used a cutting charm to take the snakes head off.

"Nagini! No! Kill her Wormtail!" The creature commanded. Tonks continued to dance past each of the fat wizards curses. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she finally hit the betrayer of the Potter family with a stunning spell.

"I'll see you Kissed for this, you fat fucking bastard!" She cried, before turning her wand on the small creature.

"You are powerful," It said, its voice turning soft, doing its best to calm her, "I see your mind, Nymphadora Tonks, I see your heart as well, you wish to be the Dark Lady, first since Morgana herself? I can help you..."

"I would never work with you!" She cried. The deformed thing reached into its robe but as it did, Tonks heard a voice that she hadn't dreamed of hearing again.

" **EXPELLIARMUS!** " Harry cried as he disarmed the thing in front of Tonks, " **ACCIO TOM RIDDLES WAND!** " With that spell, the wand flew to Harry.

Tonks felt tears bursting forth as she saw him standing there, "Harry, I saw the curse hit you..."

Harry smiled and sent a stunning spell at the thing she now knew was named Tom Riddle. "I got better..."

Tonks helped Harry gather up Wormtail and Voldemort before summoning the Cup and finding themselves back at the Tournament. Wormtail and Voldemort were taken into custody and Harry was deemed the winner of the tournament.

1996

 _Umbitch thinks she can carve into my future husband's hand, does she?_ When Harry sent her the letter telling her about the newest Defense Professor she had been furious to find that it was the Senior Undersecretary and the person at the Ministry she hated the most.

It was easy enough to show up in the guise of Cornelius Fudge and 'borrow' the Black Quill. She then went back to the Ministry and turned it over to Amelia.

After the removal of Umbridge from Hogwarts and Fudge from the Ministry, Tonks applied to the post of Professor of Defense. Amelia was the Minister now, her former Deputy Director, Scrimgeour was now the DMLE Director, and Tonks wanted as little time as possible with the man who had only ever seen her as useful for her abilities.

Quitting the Ministry and taking the job as Professor Tonks meant she could more easily keep an eye on Harry. _A Dark Lady is no good without her loyal Consort..._ She thought, swiftly changing his title a further time.

Amelia had poured enough veritaserum down the throat of both Voldemort and Pettigrew to get not only all the of the Horcruxes but the names of the Death Eaters still loyal to him. Once the Horcruxes were all destroyed, Amelia sent for Harry. Harry was given a one time pass to kill Voldemort by levitating him through the Veil.

With that, the greatest threat since Grindelwald was defeated permanently. Tonks and Harry were given Order of Merlin, first class for defeating him. Pettigrew was Kissed for his betrayal of the Potters, and Sirius was exonerated.

1998

Tonks clapped louder than anyone as Harry Potter, Head Boy and Hero of the Wizarding World graduated Hogwarts. He was legal now, he wasn't a student anymore, and nothing stopped her from kissing him in front of the entire school.

Sirius had named Harry his Heir, thus making him Harry Potter-Black. He and Tonks officially began their relationship, going from the first kiss as a couple to fifth time having sex in less than a day.

It was no surprise to anyone when Harry asked Tonks to marry him a few months later.

2009

Teddy Potter-Black rode the Hogwarts Express for the first time, he watched his father waving from the station before settling back in his chair. He remembered the advice Harry had given him.

" _If your mother tells you to do something in class, do it. She's the 'Dark Lady Potter-Black' after all.."_


End file.
